vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tropicalifornia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the File:Patterns 003.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 23:06, July 17, 2010 photo size hello there tropicalifornia!! i just happened to notice your question to Tarna on her talk page, and since i knew the answer and am on right now, i thought i'd just respond. :-) i had the same problem you are having. at first all the pages i created had these super mammoth pictures!! then i realized that i needed to adjust the jpg size of the photo before uploading it. if you have photoshop or some other sort of photo-editing program it's pretty easy to do..... a normal camera takes pictures that are about 2500 jpg x 3000 jpg, but i've found that the optimum size is about 400 jpg x 500 jpg or something around there :-) hope that helps!! happy wiki-ing!! edit 400 x 500 is the optimum size for THIS wiki, that is!!! Dayglodiva 20:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Picture size Hello, Sorry for the late answer - I am a bit behind this weekend. Dayglodiva's answer is correct - somewhere between 400 to 500 pixels in width (for upright patterns) works well here. You can achieve this by adding a downward slash = | after the picture name within the square brackets in "Source" editing mode of the page. Hope this helps. Best regards, tarna 00:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Shops Hello, I'm afraid but I have no pattern shop. All the best, Petite Main 07:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Regarding: Simplicity 6407 - I see that you have put your ID on the wish list for Simplicity 6407. You didn't indicate what size you are looking for, but wanted to let you know that I have listed two in my shop - a size 14 and a size 16. Simplicity 6407 Todays Treasure 03:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Todaystreasure RE: Photo Search Hello, I do not believe there is a search function that returns results in gallery form, or with pictures (that would be nice...). If you are looking for a particular pattern by number, just typing the number into the search box (when Search works properly), does return some pictures with the list of search results. It was one of the feature suggestions made to wiki staff (I am just a user with admin status) in the past, not sure if any progress has been made or even attempted. Best regards, --tarna 20:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vendor Links Hi, Sorry to hear you are having issues. If this is only about the vendor link format, just copy what others have done (click on the Source button to see it in basic format). For general wikitext help, I would look for wikia tutorials. Everything I have learned (I am just an admin enabled user), is from copying what others have done, and by trial and error. If you need any specific information, let me know - but note that I will be gone for a week and a half starting Saturday. Petite Main is the other most active admin. Best regards, --tarna 20:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC)